Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2017-2018 season)
This is the eighteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In risk format is used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (2nd September 2017) Dmitry Shepelev and Sabina Pantus (0 rubles) Evelina Blodans and Yekaterina Gordon (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (9th September 2017) Vladimir Gomelsky and Dmitry Borisov (400,000 rubles) Valery Garkalin and Olga Prokofyeva (100,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (16th September 2017) Tatyana Arno and Valdis Pelsh (0 rubles) Yury Nikolayev and Rovshan Askerov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (23rd September 2017) Alexey Blinov and Alena Blinova (400,000 rubles) Yelizaveta Ovdeyenko and Dmitry Ovdeyenko (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (30th September 2017) Alla Mikheyeva and Ilya Averbukh (800,000 rubles) Marina Kim and Pyotr Tolstoy (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (7th October 2017) Yury Stoyanov and Igor Zolotovitsky (400,000 rubles) Timur Solovyov and Svetlana Zeynalova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (14th October 2017) Leonid Yakubovich and Alexander Rozenbaum (200,000 rubles) Vera Brezhneva and Alexander Revva (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (21st October 2017) Dmitry Ulyanov and Alexander Rappoport (200,000 rubles) Vitaly Yeliseyev and Sergey Puskepalis (0 rubles) Sati Kazanova and Andrey Grigoryev-Apollonov (0 rubles) * Episode 9 (28th October 2017) Lidiya Skoblikova and Nikolay Valuyev (0 rubles) Yekaterina Rednikova and Ivan Stebunov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 10 (11th November 2017) Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev (400,000 rubles) Lyubov Uspenskaya and Slava (0 rubles) * Episode 11 (25th November 2017) Andrey Kozlov and Yana Koshkina (0 rubles) Olga Zaytseva and Ivan Skobrev (100,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (2nd December 2017) Yulianna Karaulova and Timur Solovyov (3,000,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (9th December 2017) Yevgeniya Dobrovolskaya and Nikita Vysotsky (100,000 rubles) Vladimir Kachan and Boris Galkin (0 rubles) Anna Sedokova and Alexander Panayotov (0 rubles) * Episode 14 (23rd December 2017) Lora Gorbunova and and Anton Lavrentyev (100,000 rubles) Nina Shatskaya and Timofey Kopylov (400,000 rubles) Viktoriya Olize and Vyacheslav Zadorozhny (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (30th December 2017) Darya Rubinskaya and Olga Bykova (800,000 rubles) Boris Belozerov and Kim Galachyan (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (2nd January 2018) Larisa Guzeyeva and Leonid Yarmolnik (0 rubles) Zara and Maxim Leonidov (200,000 rubles) Polina Sibagatullina and Anton Virnik (200,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (13th January 2018) Valeriya and Iosif Prigozhin (0 rubles) Mikhail Skipsky and Yuliya Lazareva (400,000 rubles) Renat Ibragimov and Vladimir Berezin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (20th January 2018) Sati Spivakova and Mark Tishman (200,000 rubles) Valentina Golubeva and Alexey Yagudin (400,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (27th January 2018) Nikita Vysotsky and Maxim Leonidov (100,000 rubles) (rerun) Nina Dvorzhetskaya and Alexey Kolgan (200,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (3rd February 2018) Natalya Selezneva and Nina Maslova (400,000 rubles) (rerun) Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka and Yelena Biryukova (0 rubles) Igor Ivanov and Andrey Kaykov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (10th February 2018) Alexander Ivanov and Igor Sarukhanov (200,000 rubles) Valentina Titova and Alexander Zhurbin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (17th February 2018) Keti Topuria and Vladimir Miklosich (200,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (24th February 2018) Semen Altov and Valery Syutkin (400,000 rubles) Yuly Gusman and Yury Kobaladze (0 rubles) * Episode 24 (10th March 2018) Igor Nikolayev and Albina Janabayeva (100,000 rubles) Alexandra Kuzenkina and Timur Yeremeyev (0 rubles) * Episode 25 (24th March 2018) Natalya Bestemyanova and Oksana Kazakova (0 rubles) Alexander Marshal and Anastasiya Spiridonova (200,000 rubles) Arina Sharapova and Askold Zapashny (0 rubles) * Episode 26 (31st March 2018) Selim Alakhyarov and Yang Ge (100,000 rubles) Vadim Kolganov and Levon Oganezov (0 rubles) * Episode 27 (14th April 2018) Yana Poplavskaya and Alexander Polovtsev (800,000 rubles) Andrey Ilyin and Yevgeny Steblov (0 rubles) * Episode 28 (21st April 2018) Dmitry Khrustalev and Yelena Borshcheva (800,000 rubles) Anastasiya Volochkova and Yevgeny Knyazev (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (19th May 2018) Svetlana Khorkina and Vladimir Gomelsky (400,000 rubles) Alika Smekhova and Alexey Lysenkov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (26th May 2018) Alexey Yashin and Yegor Yakovlev (200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya and Arkady Inin (0 rubles) * Episode 31 (11th June 2018) Mikhail Gusman and Mikhail Shvydkoy (400,000 rubles) Ernest Romanov and Georgy Shtil (200,000 rubles) * Episode 32 (23rd June 2018) Ruslan Nigmatullin and Dmitry Sennikov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (24th June 2018) Dana Borisova and Alexander Gudkov (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (8th July 2018) Ilona Bronevitskaya and Stas Pieha (200,000 rubles) Zhanna Epple and Roman Budnikov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (15th July 2018) Mikhail Grushevsky and Anna Gorshkova (800,000 rubles) * Episode 36 (21st July 2018) Mariya Gromushkina and Natalya Galushkina (0 rubles) Marina Lemesheva and Denis Klyaver (0 rubles) Anna Ardova and Natalya Shuchukina (100,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (22nd July 2018) Yelena Alexandrova and Mikhail Dyuba (400,000 rubles) Inna Semenova and Mikhail Malkin (0 rubles) Alena Povysheva and Yury Filippov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (28th July 2018) Nadezhda Angarskaya and Oleg Vereshchagin (25,000 rubles) Yelena Proklova and Alexander Semchev (400,000 rubles) * Episode 39 (4th August 2018) Ivar Kalnynsh and Lev Prygunov (100,000 rubles) Nikolay Lebedev and Alla Surikova (0 rubles) Agniya Kuznetsova and Yevgeny Pronin (0 rubles) * Episode 40 (11th August 2018) Mikhail Marfin and Larisa Rubalskaya (0 rubles) Vladimir Vishnevsky and Alexander Zhulin (200,000 rubles) * Episode 41 (18th August 2018) Anna Kamenkova and Yury Grymov (1,500,000 rubles) Maxim Trankov and Fedor Klimov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (25th August 2018) Boris Levin and Leonid Timofeyev (200,000 rubles) Stanislav Mereminsky and Nikolay Krapil (800,000 rubles) * Episode 43 (8th September 2018) Vladimir Menshov and Yevgeny Steblov (400,000 rubles) Yury Semin and Valery Barinov (0 rubles) Trivia * In 8th episode, three couples appeared. Also in this episodes audience thrice failed. * In 10th episode, Viktor Vasilyev and Gavriil Gordeyev is first couple in this season, who reached the final question. They answered the Top Prize question wrong, lost 1,100,000 rubles and won 400,000 rubles (minimum amount). * In 11th episode, biggest audience failed. On 10th question couple the Ask the Audience lifeline used, but 69% voted for wrong answer and 11% were right. * In 12th episode, couple Yulianna Karaulova and Timur Solovyov won Top Prize for the last 4 years! They became sixth Top Prize winners in Russian version's history and fourth 3,000,000 rubles winners. * In this season Timur Solovyov appeared twice. * In 14th episode, couple of singers Viktoriya Olize and Vyacheslav Zadorozhny used the Ask the Audience on the very first question. Also, they answered the 5th question wrong and went home with nothing. They are 2nd couple and 4th contestants in risk format's history, who walked away with nothing until reaching 5th question (after Konstantin Grechkin, Sergey Yelizarov and couple Anton Privolnov and Natalya Semenikhina). On September 10, 2011, Anton Privolnov and Natalya Semenikhina also answered the 3rd question wrong and walked away with no money at all. * In 20th episode, Kseniya Lavrova-Glinka and Yelena Biryukova answered the 8th question wrong because of audience's failed and they have not used their three of four lifelines. * In 22nd episode, Keti Topuria and Vladimir Mikloshich became another couple of contestants who got the 15th question wrong. They lost 1,300,000 rubles and got only 200,000 as their "safe heaven". If they would trust their initial instincts and lock their final answer on their very first idea (which ironically became the right answer), they would've become yet another Top Prize winners. * Dana Borisova and Alexander Gudkov and Anna Kamenkova and Yury Grymov are celebrity couples and Top Prize walkers in this season, having win biggest money. * Yelena Proklova and Alexander Semchev made a record in the show, for the first time in 7 years, selecting just 25,000 rubles as the minimum amount after Margarita Drobyazko and Povilas Vanagas, who took also 25,000 rubles, as well was after Liya Klyuykova in 2013, who also have chosen 25,000 rubles. The absolute record in history of show are Alexander Ivanov and Vladimir Presnyakov (10,000 rubles) and Igor Matviyenko (3,000 rubles). Sources *List of Season 18 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles